Blue Diamonds Dancing on an Emerald Field
by Broadway Evanescence
Summary: Fiyero has dreamt of a girl with emerald skin and her beautiful chocolate-colored eyes. She has haunted his dreams for a long time. Elphaba is the fiesty, misunderstood girl with amazing magical talents (and green skin). She is meant for something great and when both completely different worlds collide, they must face the harsh reality of danger together.
1. Sapphire Eyes

Elphaba walked up the cobblestone path that led to the entrance of Shiz University. Elphaba walked while pushing the wheelchair that her sister Nessarose was sitting in. She could not believe it! She was finally excepted into the best University in all of Oz! She knew that it was a long shot, well maybe not a long shot. She knew that she was very intelligent but, would people at Shiz accept her because of her... peculiarity? Probably not. If her own father could not accept her green skin, why would any stranger? Her glasses stood firmly on the bridge of her nose, and her knitted blue cap was tight around her forehead. She could not fail this opportunity. As she pushed her sister's chair, her reverie was interrupted by Nessarose's voice.

"Elphaba, I need to talk to you. It's very important." Nessarose said.

"Okay..." Elphaba encouraged her sister to go on.

"Elphaba, please do not embarrass me in front of any of my classmates. I don't want to be rude to you but... If others see... what you can do, they will make fun of me too." Nessarose said. Nessa's hazel eyes looked at Elphaba pleadingly. When her hazel eyes met Elphaba's chocolate-colored eyes, Elphaba immediately felt remorse for her sister's feelings. Who would want to have a green sister?

"I understand Nessa... I will try." Elphaba replied. When they reached the campus, Elphaba opened the front door to the main hall. Nessarose pushed herself inside and Elphaba walked in right behind her. As they walked to the center of the hall people started to gawk at Elphaba and whisper to their companions. Elphaba twirled her long ebony braid with her finger, and tried to avoid everyone's eyes. She heard whispers and giggling. Some people even gasped when they walked her way.

"Don't mind them Elphaba. They just don't really know you yet." Nessarose said reassuringly, but Elphaba did not believe her kind words. Elphaba sighed and looked at Nessarose. Her beautiful brown hair flowed down her shoulders and was slightly pulled back by her purple head band. All of a sudden four girls appeared down the hall and they were led by a bubbly blonde. She was wearing a white button-up jacket with a white skirt and hat to match. When she looked at Elphaba she gasped and started to converse loudly with her 'possy'.

"Oh My God! Pfannee, Shenshen, and Milla! Look at that artichoke! And what in Oz is she wearing?!" She said. Apparently, the girl named 'Shenshen' started to laugh.

"Glinda! Who even let that... that... FREAK in here?!" Shenshen said. They all laughed and it took every ounce of strength in Elphaba to not punch one of those brats. But she did not want to embarress Nessarose.

"Um! My name is Galinda, Shenshen not 'Glinda'!" Galinda corrected. They all quickly stopped talking and followed her down the hall. Galinda flashed Elphaba a bright smile and skipped away. She then heard a group of boys make their way down the hall. In front, there was a muscular boy wearing a white shirt underneath a red vest. He wore tan pants with brown boots and he had the shiniest crystal blue eyes. His chestnut brown hair was cut nicely and he carried a brown traveling bag. Galinda looked their way and all of her friends started to giggle. "I'll be back!" She said to her friends and she ran toward the boy. She kissed him on the lips and then wrapped her thin arms around his neck enveloping him in a hug.

"Oh Fiyero I missed you!" she said. He giggled back at her and the rest of his friends pretended to vomit.

"I missed you too." Fiyero replied. He held her by the waist with his right hand. They started to talk and Elphaba tuned them out.

"Nessa can you believe them? Just evil..." Elphaba said but when she walked around the chair to face her sister. She was staring straight at the group. When Elphaba followed her gaze, she saw a handsome munchkin boy staring at her sister. He was wearing a blue striped suit and a red cap. He was blushing and smiling right back at her. Nessarose stared to blush as well. The munchkin was then punched in the shoulder pretty hard by a boy with blonde hair.

"Boq! Pay attention! We were talking about the party tonight at the Ozdust Ballroom. You comin'?" the blonde-haired boy asked. The munchkin now known as 'Boq' rubbed his shoulder in pain.

"Yeah. Sorry Avaric... I was just..." he tried to come up with a quick lie. "day dreaming." he said. Avaric laughed and continued to converse with the other boys.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and looked at the group. Galinda was pointing at them and Fiyero looked to where she was pointing. When Fiyero locked eyes with Elphaba, he did not laugh, and his pupils did not dilate... he offered her a small smile. There was something in his eyes... a sparkle. He looked like he possibly... liked her?

Galinda tapped his shoulder and started to talk. The entire group walked to the study hall and Fiyero looked back in Elphaba's direction. He then smiled again and he looked down. He started to blush and he turned around. Elphaba kept staring at the group until they dissapeared down the hall.

"Elphaba?" Nessarose asked. Elphaba blinked and turned to Nessarose.

"I'm... I'm sorry Nessa." Elphaba sheepishly replied. Nessrose giggled.

"I guess I'm not the only who has fallen for someone huh?" Nessarose said. Elphaba got defensive.

"I have not 'fallen' for anyone! Come on Nessa..." Elphaba pushed Nessarose down the hall to the head mistress's office to get enrolled. Neither of them noticed the pair of blue eyes still staring at them.

_It's her... the girl with the emerald skin. She truly is beautiful... Why is she here? Does she know her... purpose? Would she talk to me? Will she understand?_

He turned down the hall and followed his friends. He would try to talk to her another day... just not today.


	2. New Roommate

When they entered the head mistress's office, they saw a woman with tall, curly white hair. She was wearing a red, sparkly extravagant dress and her lipstick matched the color of her dress. She was writing something on a sheet of paper and when she heard the door close, she looked away from her work.

"Oh hello! You both must be the Throop sisters!" she said to Elphaba and Nessarose. The woman's cheeriness was a little unsettling to Elphaba.

"Yes. That is us. My name is Nessarose and this is my older sister Elphaba." Nessarose said. Elphaba offered a small smile and stared down at her feet.

"Well I am very glad to be enrolling both of you into Shiz University! I am Madame Morrible." She introduced herself. She stood from her chair and approached them. "I would like both of you to feel well at home here! I will assign both of you to your dorms and..." Elphaba then noticed what Madame Morrible had said.

"Wait... what!? Me and Nessa aren't going to be in the same rooms? I'm sorry but... I have to be there to take care of her!" Elphaba said. Madame Morrible was shocked.

"Elphaba..." Nessarose warned Elphaba. Elphaba did not hear Nessarose over her speech.

"Please Madame... I am the only one fit to take care of her." Madame Morrible was rendered speechless. She sighed.

"I am sorry Miss Throop... but I have already assigned rooms and your sister will be just fine." Madame Morrible said. Elphaba looked angry.

"But that's not fair! She's my sister!" Elphaba threw up her hands and all of a sudden, Madame Morrible's desk was blown to pieces. Madame Morrible turned around and covered her head with her hands. Nessarose gasped and Elphaba slowly brought her hands down and looked at the debris that was now on the ground.

"I'm... I'm so... s-s-sorry..." Elphaba muttered.

"Elphaba! You promised me you wouldn't do this!" Nessarose was almost in tears and her hazel eyes were filled to the brim with them. Elphaba did not know what to say. It was just an accident. She has failed her sister yet again and she broke her promise.

"M-m... Miss Throop!" Elphaba prepared for the worse. Would they make her leave Shiz? Who would take care of Nessa then? If Nessa still even wanted her to be there... "Miss Throop! You have an amazing talent!" What? "I have waited years for a talent like yours to appear! Oh the Wizard will be so thrilled to meet you! You could even be his advisor..." Elphaba could not believe what she was hearing. She thought that her so-called 'talent' was just a curse of some kind. But, could it really be a gift? Will it actually help her to be accepted? Elphaba was in shock. Even Nessarose looked surprised.

"Uh..." Just then Galinda walked into the office and opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw Elphaba.

"Oh... what are you doing here?" Galinda said to Elphaba.

"How about that's none of your business..." Elphaba was about to continue but was silenced by Madame Morrible.

"Ladies! Ladies! That is no way to talk to your roommate." she said. Galinda's mouth was wide open. "You should probably close your mouth dear."

"But Madame!" Galinda whined. "I don't to be roommates with her!" Madame Morrible was not surprised. She knew that Galinda would probably react this way.

"I am sorry Miss Upland, but the decision is final. Now take Miss Throop to your room immediately and help her move in. Oh! And you Miss Throop?" She pointed to Nessarose.

"Yes Madame?" Nessarose replied.

"You will share a room with a young lady named Shenshen. Alright! Off you go!" Madame Morrible motioned for them to leave and they all obeyed. Galinda eyed Elphaba with disgust.

"Elphaba?" Nessarose asked.

"Yes Nessa?"

"I can find my room by myself. You should go move in now. Maybe we can meet at lunch?" Nessarose said.

"Sure Nessa... I'll see you then." Nessarose rolled down the hall and soon disappeared from sight. Elphaba turned to face Galinda and she was still eyeing her with her mouth poked out.

"Well don't just stand there! Come on!" Galinda said. Elphaba rolled her eyes and followed her. They walked across the hall and outside. They walked to a large building and inside the building there were many different doors. They reached the end of the hall and Galinda took out a key. She turned the key in the lock and opened the door. When they walked in Elphaba looked around. Everything was pink and sparkly. It made Elphaba want to puke. There was pink fur everywhere and the room was drowning in glitter.

"Your bed is over there." Galinda pointed to a small corner in the room where a plain bed stood. The bed was a dark green and that whole corner of the room was bland. Elphaba crossed her arms and scoffed. She took her suitcase and set it down in the middle of the room. "This my side artichoke!"

"My name is ELPHABA. EL-PHA-BA." Elphaba went to her bed and pushed it to the center of the room. She pushed the pink fluffy carpet over and then set down her suitcase. "There. Now we have an equal amount of space for both of us." Galinda gasped and just rolled her eyes.

"Fine EL-PHA-BA! Have it your way!" Galinda walked to the closet and pulled out a pretty dark blue ruffled dress with a blue flower to match. "But just know this: We will NEVER be friends! And I don't have to talk to you." Galinda stuck her nose in the air and smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Elphaba replied.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Galinda walked to the bathroom to get dressed and Elphaba put all of her clothes and books where they belong. When Galinda reappeared she was wearing the dress and the blue flower was pinned in her blonde curly hair. She then walked out the door.

* * *

At lunch, Nessarose and Elphaba sat together. They talked about their new roommates and Nessarose was obviously not happy either.

"Shenshen told me not to dirty any of her things with the wheels of my chair. She really is mean." Elphaba nodded and talked about Galinda. Elphaba hated everything about Galinda.

"Is she really that mean?" Nessarose asked.

"She is just awful Nessa. Everything in her room is pink and just... sparkly." Nessarose was no longer listening. She was staring off into the distance. Elphaba looked behind her and saw that Nessarose was staring at the munchkin boy again. He was standing by Galinda and she saw who he was staring at. Galinda then gasped and smiled. She whispered in Boq's ear and he blushed at what she said. She pushed him in the shoulder and told him to move in their direction. Boq slowly moved toward Elphaba and Nessarose. When he reached their table, Elphaba's lip slightly twitched up and she continued to eat.

"Um... hi. M-m-my name is B-boq." Boq said nervously. Nessarose giggled.

"Hi. My name is Nessarose, but you can call me Nessa." Boq smiled.

"Okay Nessa. I was wondering if... youwouldliketogotothedancewithme?" Boq said so quickly that it was incoherent. Nessa became confused.

"I'm sorry... what did you say?" she asked. Boq licked his lips and tried again.

"I was hoping... that you could go to the dance with me tonight?" he said.

"Oh Boq! I would love to!" Nessarose replied. Boq smiled and nodded his head. He retreated back to his table and told his friends about the date.

"Oh Elphaba! Isn't this wonderful?!" Nessarose asked. Elphaba smiled at her sister's giddiness.

"It is Nessa." Even though Elphaba did not really feel that way.


End file.
